<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behutsam by KeinButterdieb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578696">Behutsam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb'>KeinButterdieb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Saarbrücken [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble zum Wort <b>B</b>ehutsam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Saarbrücken [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behutsam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eine kleine Prise Fluff. Kommt alle gut durch die neue Woche. ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam lächelte müde; müde und glücklich. Leo hatte nie gedrängt, war von Anfang an immer verständnisvoll und vorsichtig gewesen, hatte ihm alle Zeit der Welt gegeben. </p>
<p>Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Adam für diese Beziehung bereit gewesen war, ein paar kleine und größere Ängste hatten ihn eine Zeit lang noch davon abgehalten, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Aber dann hatte er seine Ängste nach und nach überwunden.</p>
<p>Und jetzt lagen sie zusammen in ihrem Bett. Leos Hand streichelte noch immer an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang, Adams Kopf lag noch immer auf Leos Brust.<br/>Langsam glitt er in den Schlaf rüber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>